The Right Kind of Comfort
by janesbiotch
Summary: This story was sort of inspired by odalys-ortiz. Her story Why? blew my mind and i wanted to use it a little differently. I think that maybe I could've used this in my story Broken, but i hope you like it.


**Author's Notes: First wow wow I'm overwhelmed by all the love for Broken and I assure there's going to be a new chapter either tonight or tomorrow I promise. Right now, though I was just inspired by** odalys-ortiz **to right my own take of her story Why? I loved it, and thought that I could use a scene similar like that for Chloe to at least find out one of Lucifer's secrets. I hope you enjoy, and I hope she doesn't mind that I sort of stole her scene.**

 **The Right Kind of Comfort**

Lucifer Morningstar was feeling. That was the only thing that this could be described as, but feeling. Something that humans did, and something that he was doing more and more every day. After his talk with Dr. Linda, she had decided that she would give her opinion of things. He was glad to have her back in his life, but this that she had been telling him of late, well it had to be ludicrous, right? First, she said that Chloe, this simple detective had crawled her way under his skin, and he was supposed to feel that she was him home, or even more that he loved her. Well had feelings for her, but he was no imbecile he could read through her lines perfectly.

To love her. Someone so pure and lovely, to have her heart possessed by the devil. The pure thought of it would be, well earth shattering. It would be a prize not deserved after what he'd done. He had taken his brother's life, and nearly fractured poor Linda's life. After doing something like that, how could he deserve such a prize as her, and of course her spawn? He deserved to stay in the shadows like the disease he was.

He took another drink from the booze that only burned his throat, due to being the devil incarnate it took way more to get him drunk. Right now, he wanted to succumbed to the darkness that had subsided for a while, but now it was creeping up into his being trying to swallow him whole. He was getting angry and he shocked when the glass shattered in his hand.

He looked at his hand and began to laugh, not a scratch on it. If Chloe was there, he would need some form of stitch he was sure. That was another reason they could never be. The devil could be a lot of things but mortal was something he would never be. He stared at the bottle and through it against the wall as well. He decided to take a shower, maybe it would make him feel a little better.

*TLC*

Chloe Decker couldn't believe that she was doing this. It was just, she was not this kind of person. To confront a person sure, but to go and confront a guy after being stood up, that was another thing. It's just that Lucifer, was trying to get in her pants five seconds after he met her. Then for him to ask her on a date, and she accept, she would think that he would've been practicing his A game for the night, not ignoring her calls.

The thing was there was something wrong with him. She knew it, and the signs were all there. First, he had showed up to that crime scene looking like a "homeless magician", and then he decided that he wasn't going to be himself any longer and followed around Dan for a while. She would admit to herself that she had missed him referring to him as "Detective Douche". Although for some reason there was just something about the way he said Daniel, that amused her as well. The point was he had gotten under her skin, and she didn't think he even knew it.

That's why she had changed her tune when his house was about to be taken. It wasn't some scheme that he had come up with that would probably end up with him being on the other end of a gun, he was trying to save his home, and even she could understand that. It's where he lived, I mean where would he go if he had become homeless? Thinking about that and she knew where'd he thinks he was going, to her home and to her bed. Not in this lifetime, and that's why she was there.

She entered the second elevator that would leave to his penthouse on a mission. She wanted to know what, or in his case who he was doing to stand her up? There had to be something major to him for him to be so thoughtless, and she had to know what it was. Was this the plane all along? He would make her feel **something** , and then discard her like she was yesterday's garbage. Not her, she was Chloe Decker and she would not tolerate this, not now not ever!

*TLC*

When she got off the elevator she was thankful that she had changed from dinner before she came over. There was a chill in the room, and the fact that the room was dark gave it an eerie feeling as she entered. She heard a crunch, and when she looked down she noticed broken glass was on the floor. She could make out his silhouette in an armchair in the corner drinking from a bottle. This was why he stood her up to get drunk!

"Lucifer!" she shouted.

She knew that he had heard her because he looked in her direction for a minute, but then he went back down to his glass. She noticed that he was freshly showered, his hair was doing that curled thing that she found adorable. That's when she saw the blood pouring from his foot.

"Lucifer." She shouted rushing over forgetting about her anger.

He had stepped in the glass that was broken all over the floor. Looks like he had throwing a few things on the floor, he still hadn't looked at her.

"Lucifer, what happened? What has you so upset?" she asked concern on her face.

After Lucifer's shower, he had taken the town to make a few stronger drinks, and he could finally feel **something** , and he liked it. Yet here she was, Chloe Decker. His white knight, always trying to make things better. Just the sight of her, and he could feel this comfort. He had felt this comfort in so long, not like his mother's no this was something he had felt since he was pushed from his father's arms.

"Lucifer talk to me okay. I was upset when you didn't show, and I had a few choice words for you let me tell you, but this. What's wrong?" she asked.

He was torn. Should he tell her that, he was having these emotions for her. That he thought that, well he supposed, that maybe just maybe he could love her? Did he really want to go into that right now? She looked deep into his eyes with something, and he just didn't want to complicate things. He didn't deserve her.

"I…I…my brother died." He told her turning away.

She had expected so many things when she came there that night. She thought maybe he would be there surrounded by woman but for him to say that to her, and when she looked in his eyes. She could see it, he was so broken. She took him in her arms and held him close.

He never knew this was what he needed until he felt her arms around him. This wasn't like when she had hugged him after the talk after her father, but now he thought that maybe this is what she was getting from it. To feel this the right kind of comfort. This was what he needed. He was starting to believe everything that Dr. Martin had said. Maybe he did have feelings for Chloe Decker. He had been feeling so lost after losing Uriel. Now though Chloe was starting to actually make him feel better.

 **End Notes: I sort of think this nuts.**


End file.
